


all the stars in the sky, but in words

by insanityland



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityland/pseuds/insanityland
Summary: a mish-mash of poems i've written, i hope you enjoy.





	1. galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! this is my first post on ao3 i hope you all love it ahHhhhh. i was going to make this a sonnet but it didn't really fit a "sonnet" format so it's just this but still, the last two lines are by far my FAVORITE lines i've ever written. love y'all !!! <3

when i met you there were stars in your eyes,

they shone so brightly, it was a galaxy alight.

when i saw your eyes, i didn’t want to die,

all i really wanted were the stars that night.

 

the only galaxies i got since then

were the purple bruises on my heart.

the stars have not been seen again

and now, i’m falling apart.

 

when i met you there were stars in your eyes,

they shone so brightly, it was a galaxy alight.

but little did i know, that all you told were lies,

all i really want are the stars from that night.

 

_ i made it to the stars, but there was nothing left to see. _

_ i’m fading in the starlight, and now there’s nothing left of me _


	2. fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a poem i wrote for school and the prompt was to write about fear. i hope i did it justice.

_ a memory. _

when i was five, my mother once said

there’s something that happens to you once you are dead

she held my hand, and looking to night sky

_ “do not be afraid of when you will die, _

_ for your soul will become a shining star, _

_ and you will be up in the galaxy afar.” _

i remember a fear settling in my chest;

it’s an unending feeling, still not put to rest.

 

_ a memory. _

i fell in love at the age of thirteen,

with a girl who told me that i was a queen.

at age fourteen, we shared our first kiss,

a feeling that i knew i would miss.

we shared a love so innocent, so pure;

i would live with her forever, i was so sure.

i remember this fear settling in my chest;

it’s an unending feeling, still not put to rest.

 

_ a memory. _

i had a dream while laying in bed one night,

i woke up consumed by a terrible fright.

_ one night, she went out for a party. _

_ i watched from above as she drank plenty. _

_ she got into her car. she pressed on the gas. _

_ within seconds, i heard the shatter of glass. _

_ her body mangled in the front seat, an unbearable sight _

oh, the dream i had of an unbearable night.

 

_ the present. _

i woke up from that dream consumed by a terrible fright,

i feared that she was now within the galaxy’s starlight.

and now, i realize that nightmare is true,

my lover now a star within an endless dark blue.

with only remnants of what we had shared,

why is she the one chosen, why am i the one spared?

there is now a fear settling in my chest;

and i am left to wonder: when will i be put to rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i made one of my friends cry with this poem ??? i hope it is good HAHAHAHA


End file.
